The topics of this symposium have been carefully selected to yield the most meaningful information. The presenters are recognized leaders in their field. Although the symposium is being held in conjunction with the Annual Meeting of the Tissue Culture Association, no simultaneous sessions will be held with this symposium. This will allow all registrants to attend. Neoplasia, genetics-cytogenetics and plant cell culture represent the largest areas of interest among TCA members, judged by the topics of contributed abstracts and invited sessions in the past three years. Efforts have been made this year to publicize this symposium and the 1979 annual Meeting. Announcements will be made to members of the American Society for Cell Biologists, Japanese Society for Cell Biology and other groups.